Moments
by mickio
Summary: A series of one-shots starring Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. 3  Curious Milliardo is eavesdropping on Relena and Heero as they practice their flexibility and endurance. "Ooooh. That's feels so good."
1. Hands

Just a short one-shot I've written because my friend kept bugging me to write something.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Moments. That's all we have with people we love. Or so they say.

**One: Hands**

Heero wondered what good he will be now that he was not a pilot anymore.

He did not go to school. But he knew that he's better than most of the kids.  
He was a gundam pilot, after all. He has skills normal people don't have.

And for one.. Heero was the perfect soldier. He does things methodically, carefully, precisely… thoroughly.

Maybe that's why Relena was moaning as we speak.

"Heero… ahhh. That's great. Please…" Relena moaned. She was unusually talkative whenever they do this. It's uncanny. But he liked it.

He touched her lower back. He knew she's ticklish in that area but she did not laugh like she usually does. Rather, she made a sound so beautiful he wanted to hear it again.

"Ooooh Heero." She uttered his name. He loves hearing her say his name. It's like a drug. Addictive. Very addictive, indeed.

"Keep on going Heero. Oooh, you're goooooood. Keep on doing thaaaat. Oooh. That placeeee." She pleaded. She moaned. Her body is so hot right now, he could also feel his own body getting hot.

Heero continued touching her body. His hands were trailing her spinal cord, his hands going up. He was careful, noting all the places where she would moan the most. He would concentrate in those places. Pleasuring Relena has become Heero's obsession and having pleasure itself has become Relena's favorite hobby.

His hands worked her body.

He may not know what his future holds, what good he would be, now that he's not a pilot anymore. But he knew that his hands would forever be important to some people… especially to Relena.

He may not have a backup plan for his non-solider life.. But he was good with a lot of things.

Such as using his hands to pleasure his friend, Relena.

He did not know that he had such talent.

"You have the best hands Heero. Thanks for the massage."

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Glance

Thanks for reading this on-going drabbles. I appreciate it. Here's the second one, hope you like it.

_I wrote this while I was at work, was bored because I have no more deals to write. Review, if you like. No pressure there, though. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Just this story.

**Two: Glance**

It's the annual get-together of the Gundam pilots and their friends. The first get-together three years ago was spearheaded by Duo and Hilde. Duo insisted that they meet again after the war because he missed everyone.

The other pilots attended. Albeit with different reasons and different reactions when they found out.

Heero mostly grunted. Duo had managed to track him down and dragged him to the venue.

Trowa came because Catherine wanted to. He does not have a choice.

Quatre came because Dorothy blackmailed him into doing so. They have developed a sort-of weird friendship consisting of Dorothy visiting him and mocking him and Quatre blushing and managing to retort in some of their conversation. He managed to get past the sarcasm.

Wufei went with Sally Po. He truly does not see the point to meeting again after the war but Sally insisted that it would be good for them to meet again. They're friends after all.

'We are not friends. We are comrades.' Wufei said. Sally just rolled her eyes and continued her task.

The first get together was a success. Duo decided it should be and it did.

The girls cooked and baked all day. They wanted the event to be special.

The second get-together has been a fuss free event.

They just went to Quatre's house since he decided to be the host for the second get-together. Everything was prepared by Quatre and Dorothy, who was with him at that point.

Everything seemed normal. The girls were excited and talked about their latest work, latest fashion, latest trend in the colonies they were based and generally, what has been happening in their lives… specifically, their love life. That's the most juicy part.

Everyone came. Partly because they wanted to. The first one has been fun and though they would not admit this, they needed each other. But the big part of their decisions was because it was Dorothy Catalonia who invited them.

The food was great, the service at the Winner mansion was, as expected, one of the finest.

Everything went as usual except Quatre announced something shocking. Quatre and Dorothy are to be married and they are all invited. Dorothy looked at them one by one and they all knew that they have to attend. Dorothy is powerful like that.

The third get together oozed with stableness. Most of the Gundam pilots and their friends got the hang of the life after war. They looked almost normal now though they knew they weren't.

They blend in and somehow, the get-togethers were one way of being themselves. Breaking away from the norm and just be themselves.

This get-together is as normal as what a family gathering could get.

Hilde and Duo are expecting their first child. She is due next month and Duo has been treating her like porcelain and never left her side.

Dorothy and Quatre are also expecting their first child. But Dorothy is in her second month and it does not show yet.

Sally and Wufei are together but they are taking things slow.

Trowa is still Trowa. Always present with him is his sister, Catherine.

And Heero...

Hn.

Heero stared at the festivities. The women were talking over the latest news about themselves. Duo is near them as he does not like to be away from Hilde for the most part.

He does not know why he bothered going to these get-togethers. The first one, he was dragged. The second one, Dorothy blackmailed him. And now… no one is forcing him. Even in the first two gatherings. He could have made an appearance and leave as quickly as he have come. But he didn't. He stayed and he wondered what's keeping him.

"Heero…" Relena Peacecraft caught his attention. He glanced at her before looking away. Relena Peacecraft. The girl he had attempted to kill once. The Former Queen of the World. The Vice Foreign Minister.

The one who holds his heart. _**And… the reason why he's always present.**_

___Now he knew. _

"Relena."


	3. Oh

Thanks for reading this on-going drabbles. I appreciate it. Here's the third one. It's more like the first short moment. This is more intricate.

My teammate asked me if I would like to join her in hiphop dance class. I'm partial to it and then she gave me the site. It's interesting, I should say. The dance studio not only offer dance classes but also fitness classes like yoga, pilates, aerobics and the like. As she was asking me, the idea for this third drabble emerged. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Just this story.

**Three: Oh**

The door to Relena Peacecraft's room is simple, girly, complete with laces and pinkness, and has Milliardo Peacecraft's ear attached to it. Yes, his ear. The thing we use to eavesdrop on a conversation?

It all started a week ago. Milliardo noticed that Heero Yuy, his sister's bodyguard, has been emitting a strange aura. The aura is peaceful, calm and kind. For Milliardo, the idea is absurd. He would not have believed it, if he had not had a firsthand experience to the bizarre situation. How could that stoic, cold hearted bastard emit such an aura? It was not acceptable.

Milliardo was drinking his coffee when he saw Relena and Heero entered the house. Both seem excited for some reason he can't understand. They proceeded to go upstairs to Relena's study, a routine they have for months now.

Milliardo is a curious person. He is also a man of principle. And most of all, he loves his sister very much. He'll be ready to kill someone if the situation calls for it. The war has ended but he has not forgotten how to kill. And right now, he is very much willing to kill Heero Yuy for all the disturbing sounds the both of them are making.

"Relena, you have to stretch your legs more."

_Milliardo winced. Even in the situation, Heero is still stoic._

"Relena, you're doing it wrong. Open your legs more. That's riight."

"Heero, I can't seem to stretch it anymore. My legs are stiff."

"No. You can do it; otherwise it'll hurt a hell lot later. We can do it. Trust me."

"I trust you, Heero."

Milliardo, the white fang, is now on the verge of barging in the door and killing the pilot of Gundam Wing. _That bastard! Relena may be 22 and is in control of her life but she cannot be giving herself to that bastard so soon! _

"This is so relaxing, Heero. It does not suit you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Relena laughed. Milliardo could feel Relena's relaxed demeanor. She had not been this relaxed for a long time. The vice minister job has been taking a toll on her these days. She's only 22, after all. It's not fair for her to have so many problems this young.

"Ooooh. That's nice."

"Well, it would be nicer if you stretch your legs more. That's the trick, Relena."

Milliardo could feel Heero glaring at Relena. He really is an unfeeling human being.

Relena giggled. "I know. But somehow, this already feels good. I should thank you."

"You should." Heero told her in a kind voice, smiling.

Milliardo could not breathe._ Is that even possible? Could I even put Heero and Kind in the same sentence? and most of all, Heero is smiling?_

And oh boy, would Milliardo have the shock of his life.

Heero is indeed a human being. Full of wants and desires. With feelings and emotions. He can smile like any other person and he can love like the human next to you.

"How long have you been doing this, Heero? You're so good."

"For awhile now. Dr. J has been doing this for quite awhile and has introduced it to me when I have been training with him. After training, Dr J and I would usually do it. It's part of our relaxation technique."

Milliardo's eyes widened at that. He could not believe that Heero Yuy and Dr J are in that kind of relationship. That means that Heero swing both ways. Milliardo felt the urge to vomit. The idea is just... It's just so... so disturbing.

"Oh. I have to thank Dr J then. Wherever he is"

'Double dose of vomit, at that comment. What is this girl thinking?,' Milliardo thought.

"This strengthens the muscles too. It's a peaceful, relaxing and enjoyable way of exercise." Heero told her.

Relena nodded.

"Ooooh. That's feels so good."

"I told you. You should do it properly to enhance the benefits."

"Geez, Heero. Only you would phrase it like that."

"Like what?" Heero asked.

Relena smiled and shook her head. Heero is Heero and she wouldn't have him at any other way.

"Now let's change position. I go down and you go up. Then, we interchange after that."

Milliardo blushed. They could not be doing what he think they are doing. He felt the urge to bang the door and fire Heero Yuy from his post.

"That's good, Relena. After this, we're done. We can't afford to over practice."

"Oh. Can't we practice more?"

"No."

Neither of them knew that their session would not be completed today.

"Heero Yuy! I'll k…. what the fuck are you doing?"

"Milliardo!"

"Hn."

"We're doing some pilates and yoga. Heero practice them on his free time."

Milliardo's eyes squinted for detection of lies and finally, he uttered a very sensible word. One most appropriate at the current situation.

"Oh."


End file.
